Elegy of love
by Battousai-chan
Summary: Kaoru is saved by a mysterious redheaded man.When she returns to her unit and gets a new job she realizes that the killer she’s after is very special.She suddenly feels the need to take him away from the war.But Kenshin doesn’t want to leave without her.
1. My life

Rurouni Kenshin is...not mine:(

This is an AU story and there might be some OOCness.

**Elegy of love**

My life

I don't believe in God, I don't believe in hell and I don't care who you are but if I'm talking to you now you're as good as dead.

How I ended living such life? Only God knows…oh right I don't have faith…at least not any more. Life's a bitch for most of people…well it's more like living hell for me. But then again I don't believe in it so my life it just…just…a game? I'm such a lousy player and yet somehow I manage to get through all the shit that this damn destiny throws at me…damn everything…I don't even believe in the destiny. That's all crap! You have to learn to cope with your own fears and forget about feelings. That's for the weak. You have weakness; your head flies. It's depressing, you're caught in a cage and you can't see the sky…it's so far away…that's why you don't believe. The madness isn't far away but there really isn't a way out.

I have this picture. I don't know why I keep carrying it around. There are three children on it and a woman, a beautiful and elegant one…there is also a man. He looks familiar…especially when red is around. That's how I remember all of them…unfamiliar faces…become familiar when I see red. The problem…I see it all the time. It's driving me insane. I was washing my hands franticly yesterday…they were all red at the end…red again. Still I keep the picture even if I detest looking at it. The man had it with him that night. It must have fallen out of his pocket because I found it on the ground. The children, the women, the man…they all smile. They seem happy, they probably were. Now? Who knows? I don't try to look for them; I don't want to know where they live. Why would I trouble myself with that too? I feel like the world is on my shoulders. I hope I die soon.

Before I got here I talked with my Master. He wasn't happy. He doesn't want to interfere in other's people business…he doesn't want to help. I couldn't, I can't stay put, not with all that's been going on in these cities. I had to do something back then; I have to do something now. And…I'm doing it pretty well from what I've heard. Fear is something that passes me by without noticing me so I have no idea how it looks like when a common meets someone like me. They're probably scared. Not enough though. They keep coming to the city. They don't stay home. I wouldn't stay either.

The only thing that's keeping me up right now is the thought that I'm helping to make something better out of this world. I'm waiting the new era to come; I'm carving it with my hands…like so many others. After all we're here for the same reason, we only chose different sides…out there we hate each other but in our hearts we want the same thing. Peace for everyone we love…HN…we love…who do I have to love? No one loves me and why should they. A shadow of a human being. I abandoned the only person who cared about me and was still alive. Everyone else was long gone, dead. Taken by God; first time through an illness and next through killers. Abandoning master was one of my biggest mistakes. I know that now but I can't go back. Not until this ends and even then, there's no way he'd take me back. The arrogant asshole he is, there's no way. I know it's my fault and I certainly deserve whatever hardship the life will bring and I swear I'll atone for my sins but still, the knowledge that you won't be forgiven for your deeds is heartbreaking. Well, well…heartbreaking…that means that my heart isn't a stone yet. Maybe there's still a chance for me…I'm afraid to hope because that means I'll fear death. It'll be the end of me.

Here he comes. The piece of paper slides under my door. I know what the message is and yet I fear to touch the letter. I just sit there looking into space, leaning against books I'll probably never read because I'll die too soon. Then I regain my strength, I collect my thoughts and I stand up. I reach for the message and read it. I pick up my _daisho_ and leave the room.

I don't believe in God, I don't believe in hell and I don't care who you are but if I'm talking to you now you're as good as dead.

oOo

It's late. I have no job tonight. I'm on my way to one of the many Inns of this town. I enter and sit in the remote corner of the room. I order _sake, _a whole bottle of it. I slowly pour it in to the cup. Then I bring it to my lips and take a small sip of the drink. It tastes awfully, I can't even swallow. The small cup falls on the table and the rest of the liquor is wasted. People around me look at me when they hear the noise but they turn away soon. There isn't much to see, just someone who can't even get drunk to forget his pain. I remain sitting there for a while, and then I pick up my things, pay the bottle and leave the Inn.

I'm walking down the streets of the city once known as the City of flowers…no flowers here…not anymore…just darkness, pain and red. It's raining. I'm alone outside. The road is empty. I like it better this way. I'm not a very sociable person. Maybe that's way nobody really loves me. You have to be worthy to receive, something which I'm certainly not. Not with everything I've done. Even a dog would avoid meeting me, not that there is any on the streets right now. So there really isn't a living soul out here…except me. Suddenly I snap out of my thoughts and look up. Then I see him…

…I stare with wide eyes. The sight in front of me changes…I don't know if in a good way and I don't have time to think about it too much. I'm mesmerized. That wasn't supposed to happen. I can't bring myself to do my duty…no witnesses. I can't do it…why must everything be so difficult? Can't God just leave me alone? That wouldn't be the case…it seems I'm His favorite toy. Maybe He is doing it because I abandoned Him.

Red joins with white, blue and black…I'll never forget. It'll be engraved in my heart for as long as I live. It's such unexpected change.

I drop my _daisho_ on the ground and in a blink of an eye I'm there. Rain is long forgotten. There is nothing old, just a new face…one that would remain familiar even without red…one that could change my soul…bring me back to life…give me faith.

Under the nightly sky of the City of flowers, under the cold rain and in the middle of a horrible war…I'm standing holding in my hands my future. Something I've learned only later, something that convinced me each of us has a destiny…it's written it the starts, foretold by God, unknown to men…yet it's there waiting for us to come.

My life is about to change, my life is about to turn upside down and I still have no idea about what was coming.

I don't feel the rain, I don't see the spy lying in the mud, my mind is blank, my heart is racing, my soul is serene…I only see that face and before I know it I'm holding Hope in my arms. Would you believe me if I told you it smelt like jasmine?

Life changes for all of us. My life changed with a very specific and calming scent.

**AN: **So what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should go on with the story or just leave it.


	2. Her job

We all know that Kenshin and his company are not mine!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Okay I thought it was clear that the one narrating the first chapter is Kanshin. You know I mentioned his Master and the daisho…well I apologize if it wasn't that clear…

Her job

_I believed my work would make me complete…_

_And it did…_

_It led me straight to you…_

It's been a week since she regained her consciousness. She was still weak. The wound has been deep and it took the doctors some time to patch her back together but they were successful. Now her time at the hospital was ending. She would soon return to the old castle.

Someone brought her to the public clinic. She couldn't remember who it was, if it was a he or a she. She asked the nurse appointed to her who helped her but the lady had no clue. They found her on the steps in front of the clinic wrapped in improvised bandages. She was extremely grateful to who ever took care of her but she was uneasy at the same time. It was well known that only civilian were aloud in public clinics. No soldiers of the Kingdom and no rebels. It was a rule. The doctors of such hospitals wanted to work in peace and the only way to do so was not to take sides, though it didn't work every time. There was a hospital at the other side of the city which refused to help the rebels. The rebels' leader ordered to his soldiers, to burn the building to the ground. They didn't let any one out alive. Everyone died, including children, women and old people.

The actions the Kingdom did weren't as tragic but were a strong warning for those who wanted to break the rule. They didn't threaten but they would kill the stuff of a hospital if they found out a rebel has been recovered there. At least the patients would survive. All these things were enough to keep the clinics out of the war. They only tended people who had nothing to do with the civil war. After all in times like this every person had only one thing on their mind; how to survive?

Well not everyone thought this way. The girl for example had another thing on her mind. How to get out of the clinic? She was a threat for the people there and she knew it. She was working for the Kingdom after all. She wasn't a soldier but that didn't matter to the enemy. They would destroy the clinic if they knew she was there. The hospital stuff wasn't aware of who she was. They would leave her to die in the street if they knew. They didn't think like normal doctors when it came to those who fought this war.

She had to get out of there as soon as possible. She wasn't been able to do so until now due to her injuries. But now she was almost healed and she was planning to leave in secret. It was better not to call too much attention on her. She knew she had to leave at night but sometimes she had a strange sensation that somebody was watching her while she was supposed to be sleeping. She didn't know if it was good or bed. No, she was sure it wasn't good but why would anyone watch a patient of a public clinic. Did somebody know who she really was? That was not likely. The doctors and the nurses didn't even know her name, at least not the real one. The constant feeling of being spied was one of the main reasons she decided to leave that night though she was still a little bit dizzy.

ooOOoo

She opened the doors of her room slowly and carefully looked around the corridor. It was empty so she continued on in the direction of the fire exit. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed if she went to the main gate. The only option was the fire exit but that door was locked so she hoped to be able and break the lock. She finally reached the door. She pulled out s small metal needle and pushed it into the lock. She turned it slowly and the gates give in. She pushed them aside and stepped into the night. The sensation of being watched again! She looked around. Nothing. She stood there for a moment telling her self that if it would be an enemy they would already attack. Then another thought struck her. What if they wanted to follow her to see where she was heading? But she was going to the old castle. They all knew there was the Kingdom's headquarters. It didn't make sense so she decided to try and loose her stalkers. She run down the fire stairs and was soon at the bottom. Then she proceeded through a dark, narrow lane. She still felt eyes on her but she had the impression that the distance between her and the person or people' watching her was getting bigger. Suddenly she couldn't feel anything more. She lost them. She sighed with relieve. Now all she had to do was run until she reached the castle's gates. There she would be safe.

ooOOoo

"My Lord the girl has been found." Lady Yumi informed Lord Shishio as soon as she entered the large room. The tall man with long black hair tied in a high ponytail looked up from his papers with surprise.

"I never knew she was missing." He really didn't know. He didn't need her in the last month that much so he lost track of her. Not that he was worried about it. The girl was able to take care of her self even if she wasn't a soldier. Beside there was her brother who was more the able to protect her. Why she was missing was not known to him but he didn't bother to ask. Each of his people had his own life and what they did in their free time was none of his business as long as they didn't mess with his plans. And the girl didn't do anything like that. He was sure of it, he would have know it if she would do something strange.

"You want me to call her, my Lord?" Lady Yumi asked. She was a great help when it came to planning. She knew the city and had many connections which were very useful more than once. Shishio liked her because she wasn't afraid to counter him when she had the impression that what he was doing was wrong. In such cases it always turned out she was right and he was wrong.

Shishio pondered on what to do for a moment but then agreed to call the girl. Soon the raven haired young girl came into the office. She greeted Shishio and he told her to take a seat. She set on the other side of the large table and waited for Shishio to speak up.

"As you know somebody has been killing our generals but we have no idea who it might be." He spoke up slowly while watching the woman carefully.

She nodded. "I've heard about that but what has it to do with me?"

"This night two of my men had been killed, I want you to go there and see if you can make a profile of the killer."

"I can't do that if the place has been cleaned."

"It hasn't…I don't know why but they don't clean up the mess and we haven't touched anything so you should be able to work without a problem."

"Okay. One more thing…one assassination won't be enough for a really good profile."

"I know that too, so you and you're brother will be working on it for as long as it takes to create a profile which can lead us to the killer. I believe it won't be a problem Miss Shinomori?"

"No Sir. We'll start on it right away." The girl said.

"Good." Shishio smiled. "No go, I need to finish my work here." He waved her off and she left the room.

ooOOoo

"Lady Shinomori we were so worried about you! I'm so glad you're back." A young pretty girl dressed in servant's clothes greeted the girl who just exited Shishio's room and was walking down the hall. "Your brother will be delighted to see you. He's probably in his room."

"Thank you Kaya, I'll go see him right away."

"Do you want me to prepare you a bath and clean clothes before you go, Lady?" Kaya asked.

"No, it's been two hours since I returned so I already cleaned myself, beside I wasn't that dirty." The lady walked of in the direction of the general Shinomori's room while Kaya remained in the hall staring after her wondering what happened to hers once talkative, smiling young mistress.

She could feel Kaya's eyes on her back when she entered the generals' wing of the castle but she didn't care. She knew Kaya was surprised by her attitude and yet she couldn't act normal. The feeling of being alone was too strong. Since the presence from the hospital disappeared she had this awful sensation that she has nobody who would look after her, nobody who would care. That was ridiculous, she had her brother. Aoshi would never let anything happen to her. He promised their mother that he would take care of her. And he did. Okay he didn't actually go out to find her but she knew there must be a good reason for that. She entered the chamber appointed to her brother and true to Kaya's words he was there sitting behind the large wooden table. Without raising his head he knew who entered the room.

"I knew you would make it back in one piece Kaoru." Aoshi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kaoru sighed. "I did it, didn't I. Barely, not thanks to you though." She stepped forward.

Now Aoshi looked up. Her tone wasn't the one he was used to, cheerful and light but…he couldn't figure what was different about her, well except her tone, but something definitely was.

"Take a seat Kaoru, you must be tired." He almost ordered.

"I had a good rest; I don't need to sit down." She said in an even tone without looking away from his face. He sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Fine."

"Fine" She repeated.

Aoshi sighed again. He knew this would come. "You probably want to know why I wasn't looking for you." He looked at her questionably.

She shrugged. "That would be nice." She wasn't mad because he didn't came looking for her she only wanted to know what was preventing him to do so.

Aoshi stood up and walked to the window. "There have been some movements out there Kaoru. If I went out in your search they would find out your missing, they would start searching too and eventually they would stumble upon the clinic you were in. I really didn't want that to happen and I bet you wouldn't want it either." When he finished he looked back at his sister waiting for a replay, probably a bokken hitting him over the head because he didn't tell her that as soon as she entered or maybe because he didn't check on her two hours ago when she returned. Nothing of that kind happened.

"You knew I was in a public clinic?" she asked surprised. Maybe he was the on watching her or one of his men. They always took care of her when she was younger but even now they helped when she was in trouble.

He wasn't expecting that. "Well I…someone…" He couldn't finish because she interrupted him.

"I thought so." Kaoru murmured. Aoshi didn't have a clue what she was thinking about. She was suddenly so difficult to read.

"You thought what?" He asked interested, hoping she wouldn't do what she was best at doing, which was change the subject of discussion. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side this time.

Kaoru, seeing that he had no idea of what she had on her mind, decided it was best to keep her stalker to her self. What if it wasn't somebody sent by Aoshi? She didn't know why but she had to figure this one on her own. "Shishio wants us to find out who the guy killing our generals is. He said we should go to the house where the last killing happened."

Aoshi nodded. "He already informed me. We must go there as soon as we can."

"What about now?" Kaoru inquired.

Aoshi thought for a second. "We could do that. Just wait until I get my things."

He walked to where his white cloak was hanging and put it on. Then he grabbed his swords and soon the two of them were walking down the corridor. Aoshi glanced at his sister. He knew she had something on her mind and he was determined to find it out. After all how was he supposed to help her if he didn't know in what kind of mess she was in? And she was in trouble, he could sense it. She has been hurt though she was hiding it and also there was something about the expression she had when he told her he knew she was in a clinic. Something smelled fishy and he was sure to get to the bottom of it.

ooOOoo

The place was one of the usual safe houses they used. Well it wasn't usual because it has been discovered. Two guards were surveying the zone around the building and thanks to them nobody entered the place so everything inside was just as it was when the manslayer left. Kaoru and Aoshi stepped inside carefully not to destroy evidences. The smell in the main room was awful. Kaoru had an attack of nausea and she stopped in the middle feeling dizzy. She wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her and the metallic smell of death. Aoshi looked at her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" He asked quietly, worry evident in his voice.

Kaoru shivered but then she realized that this is something she must do. It was her job. She nodded and looked around more calmly this time. The room was painted in blood. In the middle near the table were six bodies, two generals and four bodyguards. Kaoru stepped nearer to the victims. What she noticed right away was that their swords were not drawn. That was strange. How come they didn't defend them self when it was obvious they were facing death it self? They didn't seem to be ambushed. By the way the bodies were lying they must have seen the killer enter the room. Why didn't they act? Kaoru pondered for a moment. She even thought of asking Aoshi, who was now talking to the two guards, for his opinion when something dawned in her mind. How come she didn't think of it sooner? It was so clear! The dead men didn't have a chance to react because it all happened to fast. As if the killer moved faster than light. She smiled. She had one clue. How many swordsmen where that fast? Okay her brother was one but judging by the cuts the guy didn't use twin kodachi but a katana and a wakizashi.

Kaoru stood up. She had to check something else. She noticed it when she entered the building. She went out in the yard and looked around. There it was. Mud and in it foot prints. She knelt. They were small and not to deep so the person in question must have been of a small stature, maybe a woman or a kid. It was a bit unbelievable, she doubted it could be it especially when she reentered the room and took another look at the mess. Two bodies were decapitated. Other three were almost cut in half and the sixth was cut in two parts. The killer must have had a lot of strength to do something like that. The idea of the assassin being a woman or a child was impossible. Kaoru looked away. She was used to the smell and blood by now but seeing lifeless eyes and intestines falling from the bodies was not something she liked to watch.

After looking everything carefully she decided she had enough of it for one day. She waved to Aoshi who approached her.

"You finished?" He asked her and she nodded. They left the room and when they were out side they all (the guards exited with them) took deep breath. It was good to be on fresh air again.

"You can clean the mess now." Aoshi told the guards, then he and Kaoru left to go back to the castle and report what they have find out.

On the way to the headquarters Kaoru was thinking of what she had learned about the slayer. He was sure fast and strong though he was small and might even look weak at first sight. He was accurate and didn't use his strength unnecessary. That wasn't common for killers of the rebel army. They liked to show off when they were supposed to do their work. This one was not like the others. It made Kaoru think that he didn't enjoy in his work.

ooOOoo

_She decided to leave this night. Maybe it's batter this way though I'll miss her. Even if I only watched her from afar she made me feel complete and serene. I didn't follow her and I lost her. I don't think I'll see her again but I'll never forget her._

_I'll always remember Jasmine._

Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. His eyes

Hey! I'm sorry for such a delay but I had some problems with my job and didn't have time to write. I had so many interviews I lost my voice. But I made it through and now I hope they'll leave me alone for a while so I'll have time to continue this story. Anyway enjoy this chapter and review!

I own nothing at all! Especially not Rurouni Kenshin!

His eyes

_They say eyes are the window of a human soul…_

_When I look into yours…_

_The only thing I see it's me…_

Anyone would turn away and let it rest. She wasn't anyone. She saw beyond the imaginable, she saw what was hidden to normal eyes. No, she didn't have special powers but she paid attention to everything that surrounded her. If she found a hair she could tell you a story about the owner, a true story. That gift of hers was now leading her to him. She was so close to finding him, to help him, to take him away from his pain. She didn't know why she had to do it but something inside her heart was pushing her on. Just a few more minutes to the waterfall, just a few more steps, just a little bit and she would see him again. She finally reached the path leading to the small lake under the waterfall. She didn't waste any time. She ran as if afraid that if it'll take to long she'll loose him, forever.

The small oasis was full of flowers she came to love so much. The water was crystal clear, she could see to the bottom of the natural pool full of fish different size. She could hear birds and other animals wandering around and she could feel him.

ooOOoo

Flashback:

_She looked slowly around the room, the same sight as the night before. Blood everywhere, decapitated bodies, bodies cut in half. She shivered at the thought how would it be to face an assassin like this one was. Yet there was something that made her think he was different, different even from the assassins hired by the Kingdom, different from Shishio. She dropped to her knees and examined a body. She noticed something, a long hair. She lifted it. That was strange. The hair was of a bright red color. So unusual for the Kingdom's land where everyone had dark brown or black hair. That was surly the killers hair. With its help it shouldn't be difficult to find him. She closed her eyes. Suddenly a face appeared in front of her. A man's face but what was strange about him were his eyes, they were golden. She opened her eyes. Where did that came from? _

ooOOoo

She didn't dare to move. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what to think. The place was right and he was there but why didn't he show him self yet? Doesn't he fear that his hiding place might be discovered? If she was able to find it so would be anyone else.

ooOOoo

Flashback:

"_Hello Miss, how can I help you?" The owner of the flower shop greeted her when she entered. It was amazing how in these days of chaos small shops like this one still worked. It was probably because of the flowers. So many people died and graves needed flowers. _

"_I only need to ask a question." She bowed politely._

_The owner smiled. "Go ahead then, child."_

_She pulled something from her pocket, a yellow petal of a water-lily. "Where do these flowers grow around here?" She found the small object on one of the bodies. _

_The old man looked at it carefully. "They grow only under the waterfall." He replied._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course, I used to have them in my shop but they didn't sell. They're no graveyard flowers." He explained._

_She shook her head. "I don't need them for a grave. Well thank you for your help." She wanted to walk out when the man's voice stopped her._

"_Don't give up on that person because without you there won't be a way out of the cage."_

_She turned. "I never give up on those who believe that there is a chance to reach the sky."_

ooOOoo

What was that all about? Those words. Back then it was so natural to hear the shop keeper say it. Now she didn't know if any of it made sense. She knew though that she was looking for someone who needed help, her help.

She stepped closer to the water. Then she felt a breeze on her face and in the next moment she was pinned on the three behind her. The cutting edge of katana was pressed against her throat. How did it happen? When did it happen?

"Who are you working for?" A low voice growled. What is with everybody thinking that all what happens is connected to this damn war?

"Right now I work only for myself." She answered in a soft whisper. She didn't felt any fear. Why would he kill her? It wouldn't make sense.

He didn't back off. "Why would I believe you?"

"You have no choice but to trust your heart." Her voice was so gentle it smoothed his nerves it calmed his soul. That smell around her, that smell that was her, that smell he loved so much. His eyes widened, he dropped his sword and did something that she wasn't prepared for. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Jasmine," he whispered in the softness of her raven hair. "I thought I lost you."

She was speechless. So she was right. She did own him her life. She was now sure she must do it more then ever. She returned the embrace. God only knew how much he needed her. God sent her to him that rainy night and now once more did God make sure they met. It was all meant to be and because of that she knew there was no why back. She carefully untangled from his hold and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a letter.

"Here, take this, you'll need it." She said to the redheaded boy.

He took the offered paper. "What is it?"

"Read it." She ordered him. After a couple of moments he looked back at her.

"Why would you give me this? Don't you need it? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and because you saved my life." She explained.

"What about you? Don't you want to leave?" he couldn't understand her. Nobody ever cared about him.

She shook her head. "I do, no I did but...when I met you…you need it more than I do. Take this letter and go south to the Gray Sea. They'll let you pass with this paper."

"I'm not worth to take it. You should go." He said lowering his head.

He was irritating. "Listen here! Do you think I deserve it? I never, not once saved a person the only thing I ever did was to lead the Kingdom to their enemies so that they could be killed. You however don't deserve to die!" she almost yelled.

He stepped back. He wasn't expecting her yelling at him. No one ever yelled at him well except his Master. "You're right I can't tell you what you should do or not do." He said watching her carefully.

"Damn right you can't." She snapped back. "So you're training here or meditating?" He was amazed how she could change the topic of conversation and her mood. Wasn't she yelling just moments ago? Now she is talking casually about what he's doing here. Of all the strange things!

"Both," he uttered still surprised by her behavior. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering. This is such a nice place. How did you find it?"

"Coincidence, why?" he was getting on her bad side again. Did this man never learn?

"What is it with you and why?" She asked rolling her eyes in annoyance. He gave her a puzzled look. What was she talking about? Oh…that.

"Sorry it seems that the job got the best on me." He apologized. She shook her head. He really was weird.

"You don't seem to like it." She said. He lowered his head and sighed.

"I don't." She nodded in understanding and walked to the little pool. He followed her movement with his eyes. For a while he watched her as she kneeled near the water and played with it. He almost overheard her words when she spoke again.

"Why don't you just drop everything then?" It was just a simple question. Or so it seemed. The truth was he wasn't able to answer it just like that so instead he asked.

"And what would become of me? Where could I go?" She stood up and turned to face him. There was a special glint in her sapphire eyes.

"You could take my offer." She told him flatly. He couldn't look directly in her eyes anymore so he averted his gaze.

"No I couldn't…" he replied simply as it would be the most logical thing to say.

"Right, you're not worthy of it." She mocked him. He was taken by surprise with her statement. He looked back at her.

"Hey!" How dare she? She doesn't even know him. Beside he didn't say it out laud at least not now.

"What? You were thinking it!" She snapped back angrily. He was really irritating.

"Was not…not right now anyway." He tried to defend him self. Though it was of no use, there was something about her that made it clear he would loose all the battles between the two of them.

"Like it matters when, it's written all over your face." She waved him off. Where was the point of insisting, it was so obvious he though little of him self.

"Why are you so annoying?" He grunted. She frowned at his words. How dare he? If only she had something to hit him with! She would feel much better.

"I'm not. You are, with all the 'I'm not worthy' business." She said irritated. Maybe he'll take a hint not to push it further.

"It's not my fault if you're offering me to take your place in something like that." No, he didn't take the hint. She raised her hands up in defeat. The she lowered them again. Something came to her mind.

"I'm not offering you I'm ordering you!" She smiled. There was something behind that smile; he could see it in her eyes.

"You cannot order me around!" He told her annoyed. She really was persistent. Why would she go through all this trouble to get him out of his gang? She really didn't know him. Well all she knew was that he was some brutal killer. No one just helped a killer.

"Just watch me!" She hissed angrily. He took a step back. She was sure scary when she was angry. But he didn't want to give in yet.

"You can be sure I will. Still I'm not doing it!" She turned around and crossed her arms on her chests. How could he be so arrogant, she was just trying to help him her. Didn't he see that?

"You're being such a pain in the ass!" She murmured more to her self then to him. But he heard her anyway.

"Well I'm sorry but you're the one who came after me!" He barked back.

"And you were more then happy to see me if I'm not mistaken!" She spoon around to face him.

"That was before you made stupid suggestions!"

"Mau…you really are difficult to deal with but I'm not backing off. I'm going to insist till the end!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up ungrateful ape!"

"Hey, that hurt!"

"It hurt me more, baka!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"You are! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,

baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,

baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,

baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka,

baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…"

"STOP IT! FINE I ACCSEPT YOUR OFFER BUT UNDER ONE CONDITION!"

"Name it!"

"You come with me!" Kaoru froze. He wasn't serious, was he?

ooOOoo

I hope you liked it. If you read it please leave a review…I'll be happy with anything except with unconstructive criticism.

Well until next time…bye!


End file.
